The Way You Make Me Feel
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: : Ziva discovers that the King of Pop isn't just her favorite American artist, but also someone else's... Established McGiva. My first foray into the McGiva- mainly as an attempt to get out of my Jo/Zane/Eureka writer's block.


**The Way You Make Me Feel **

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Ziva discovers that the King of Pop isn't just her favorite American artist, but also someone else's... Established McGiva. My first foray into the McGiva- mainly as an attempt to get out of my Jo/Zane/Eureka writer's block.**

Instead of the smooth jazz of the Duke or the soft crooning of Ella and Billie, what greeted Ziva when she stepped into the apartment, was the iconic voice of the King of Pop. She could smell the spices wafting from the kitchen, and as she softly kicked the door closed behind her and peeled off her jacket, Jethro bounded over to her, licking her in greeting as she knelt to pat him; the dog nuzzled her stomach, and she laughed, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. She didn't notice the other occupant of the apartment come into the living room until she'd stood. "I was wondering if you had gotten home yet."

He grinned, setting his mug down and going to her. Silently, his arms slipped around her and he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss that made her grab onto him. "Gibbs sent me home early. He and Tony are taking care of the last of the paperwork. Said I was of more use at home than at the office, especially after you left earlier."

He reached up, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek and stealing another soft kiss. She brushed her fingers against his cheek, enjoying the feel of the stubble against her fingers. When they broke apart, he went back into the kitchen, pouring a cup of steaming tea and setting it on the counter for her. She gratefully snatched it up, letting the mug warm her hands before she took a sip. A moment passed, before she moved around the counter and set her mug down. Then, she reached out, taking his hands.

"Dance with me." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" She shook her head.

"No. Now dance with me."

"You were worn out earlier-"

"Yes, well, I am not anymore. Now come dance with me." And she tugged him into the living room. Once there, she let go of his hand and went to the stereo, picking up the cd and reading the list of songs on the back before skipping to the number she wanted. When she'd found it, she turned the volume up slightly and replaced the case. Then, she returned to her companion, taking his hands. They spent several minutes dancing around the living room, getting so into it that even Jethro joined in, jumping and woofing and enjoying himself.

As the music slid into another song, he took her hands and pulled her close. They swayed together, laughing and joking as it began to rain. Neither paid it any mind. He pulled her close, kissing her quickly, before spinning her out and drawing her back to him. "I had no idea you liked Michael Jackson, Tim. You always play Jazz-"

He thought a moment, leaning down to whisper, "MJ's my little guilty pleasure." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her ear. "Like you are." He pressed a kiss to her nose, adding, "I grew up when he really hit it big. Long after the Jackson Five broke up and _Thriller_ became a hit, when his solo career was major. Didn't you ever listen to Michael as a kid? Watch his music videos on MTV?" She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No. _Abba_ would not allow us to listen to him. He said he was too radical." She sniffed softly. "I did not learn who Michael was until... until I met you." She gave him a soft smile, meeting his emerald gaze. "At the embassy." She whispered, referencing their first meeting. "And now, I know all his songs and have all his cds. He is my favorite." She kissed him, nudging her nose against his. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They continued to sway to the music, before she lay her head on his chest, their fingers lacing.

Lost in thought, he held tight to her, thinking back on that long ago day at the American Embassy in Israel, how they'd seemed to click immediately. How he'd given her a cd of Michael Jackson's music and told her to listen to it. How she'd returned two weeks later, and they'd spent the hot, long days getting to know each other, that had eventually ended in a secret ceremony that bound them together before they parted ways permanently. He thought he'd never see her again, but, lo and behold, a decade later, he had looked up, to see the very girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, standing in the bullpen. He'd had to hold in the joy he felt at seeing her again, after all these years, but as soon as they'd had a moment alone, he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They'd been forced to keep their connection from Gibbs and the rest of the team, but that didn't deter them from spending every free moment together.

And now, with Ziva getting her citizenship in twenty-four hours, they could finally be together- without the threat of her father dragging her back to Israel or hanging a target over his head. "What are you thinking, _ahuvati_?" He looked down at her, finding her dark gaze searching his. He grinned softly, at the gentle Hebrew term of endearment. Reaching up and brushing a stray curl off her cheek, he whispered,

"Just thinking of how we ended up in this position. Of how... lucky we are." She sighed softly, pecking him softly on the lips before they returned to swaying to the music. When they eventually retired to the sofa, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Instantly, he flipped it to MTV, where a Michael Jackson music video marathon was taking place. She settled into his side, and they watched as Michael attempted to woo Tatiana Thumbtzen; Tim pressed a kiss to her head as he whispered the lyrics softly to her. A smile spread over her features and she sat up, turning to him.

"You know, Tim, we... we never got our first dance as..." He raised his eyebrows, and she nodded. Chuckling, he stood, helping her to her feet. Once they were in the middle of the living room, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he said,

"This isn't exactly a first dance song-" She shrugged, grinning.

"So? It's absolutely perfect for us." And without another word, she kissed him before laying her head on his shoulder. As she settled into the curve of his body, one hand came to rest on her belly. She covered his hand with hers, closing her eyes in contentment. The baby kicked hard against her parents' hands, and he pressed a soft kiss to her head, whispering,

"Once she's born-"

"Everything will have come full circle, yes?" She asked, looking up at him. He grinned, nodding as he nudged his nose against hers.

"_Ken_, Zi. Completely full circle."


End file.
